Rory-Sam Relationship
The Sam-Rory Relationship, also known as Flevans, Flanevans, Sory, or Ram is the friendship between Sam Evans and Rory Flanagan. Overview Season Three Extraordinary Merry Christmas Sam praises Rory after he sings Blue Christmas. ''He also helps Rory when his books fall out of his locker and asks Rory if he would like to spend Christmas with his family, to which Rory agrees since his family is back in Ireland. At the end of the episode they are seen collecting for the Salvation Army. Rory also asks Sam if he can get him a girlfriend for Valentine's Day. Yes/No When Sam and Mercedes are singing Summer Nights'' to tell their story during the vacation to the New Directions, Rory is present and also sang a small part in the song. The Spanish Teacher Rory dances in Sam's performance of Bamboleo/Hero with Kurt, Puck and Artie. Also shared a look in the locker when Coach Beiste showed them Emma's pamplets about cleaning their junks. Choke Sam and Rory both helped Puck to pass his test. They also had a small amount of interaction when Finn was explaining the plan to get Puck back to school and New Directions. When Rory said it looked like a shrub, Sam asked what the difference between a bush and a shrub was. They both looked equally puzzled. Prom-asaurus Sam and Rory performed together in What Makes You Beautiful ''at the Prom along with Mike, Joe and Artie. Props During Tina's Dream, they have switched bodies. Nationals When Sam got in a fight with Puck during rehearsals, Rory try to stop Sam. Sam also pushed Rory because of his anger but when things are settled Rory (together with Mike) calmed Sam down. Episodes Against Extraordinary Merry Christmas In Extraordinary Merry Christmas, Artie wants the Christmas special to be all happy by cutting out the ending to "Frosty the Snowman". Sam argues that Christmas has a sad aspect to it and decides not to take part in the special. He asks Rory to back him up as they both know what it feels like to be away from family during the holidays. Rory says he'd better go memorize his lines. Sam looks disappointed as he walks away. Heart In Heart, while Artie and Rory are competing for Sugar, Sam gets up to support Artie's performance. Nationals In Nationals, when New Directions were having an argument, Sam pushed Rory when Rory was trying to calm Sam. Songs Sang Together (In A Group Number) *Summer Nights'' by Grease (Yes/No) *''What Makes You Beautiful'' by One Direction (Prom-asaurus) *In My Life by The Beatles (Goodbye) Related Songs *''Blue Christmas'' by Elvis Presley (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''Bamboleo/Hero'' by Gipsy Kings/Enrique Iglesias (The Spanish Teacher) *''Home'' by Michael Buble (Heart) Trivia *Strangely, this relationship was built up and seems to exist entirely within Extraordinary Merry Christmas. No references to their friendship have been made in any other episodes, and the two have shared minimal to no scenes together per episode. *They are usually seen looking at each other on some scenes, like in Extraordinary Merry Christmas when they're singing Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World) and in the locker scenes at The Spanish Teacher. *Before Rory sang Home, when he said he's "grown to love each and every single one you", the camera turns to Sam first. *When Rory almost finished singing Blue Christmas, the camera showed Sam giving Rory 2 thumbs up. Photos FlevansTeam1.gif Sam rory.jpg TheFlevansTeam3.gif vlcsnap-2012-05-08-21h09m35s88.png sory.jpg Rorypamphlet.jpg 310GLEEEp310Sc2021-3480938740894885025.jpg tumblr_lyrej8H1z21qhz7wbo1_500.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-09-12h08m07s82.png tumblr_luvoeeW6191qjdfeqo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxv8m1Suic1qjdfeqo1_500.jpg 488px-Tumblr_lzck36fRDk1qfg8fuo1_500.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-23-12h12m10s165.png 310GLEEEp310Sc2021-3480938740894885025.jpg sorychang1.gif sorychang2.gif sorychang3.gif tumblr_lwo65smUZE1r7fnpto1_500 - Copy.jpg tumblr_lz4mwmZsE71qbmriao2_250.png Videos Category:Friendships Category:Relationships